


Pocket Mouse

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Husbands, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Silly, Size Difference, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: Happy birthday, Memine!A tiny little (pun intended!) fluff, cute and smut for the occasion.Ever wondered what would happen if one day Isak woke up the size of a mouse?It appears they will make do.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	Pocket Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memine/gifts).

Living in a city with pockets of ambient magic appearing in random locations can be many things, but boring isn’t one of them. One might say it’s kind of stupid to live in here, but if you’re studying magical energy this is exactly the place to be. And if you’re in love with one of the brightest minds in the field, you’re stuck in Oslo as well.

Even opens the door carefully. He looks around the floor before stepping inside, and takes his shoes off slowly.

“Issy? I got the stuff.” To be honest, Even wouldn’t be surprised if he found Isak in the living room reading the newspaper, all back in his usual glory, now that Even’s spent an afternoon trying to find all the things Isak asked him to.

“In here.” Isak is still in the kitchen. His voice is still tiny. Even peeks in and sees Isak on the kitchen table, crawled inside a woolen hat to keep warm. They had no doll clothes, for obvious reasons, but now that Even thinks of it they really, really should have thought something like this might happen some day. Even brings the bag to the table, and places it next to the phone Isak is using to read some article about transformation magic.

“Can I get into your pocket?” Isak asks. Even places his hand on the table, palm side up, and smiles.

“Don’t you want to try on your outfit first?”

“I’m good. Put me in your chest pocket.”

Isak, barely as tall as Even’s middle finger, climbs up on Even’s palm. Even bends his finger for Isak to hold on to and lifts him up carefully. Slowly. Isak is so small now that relative speed really is a thing for him.

Even is just so happy he didn’t squash Isak when they slept. In the morning Even thought Isak had already got out of bed, when he felt tiny feet kick at his thigh repeatedly. He jumped out of the bed and pulled the sheets aside carefully, only to see his tiny little husband fuming with anger. Isak looked like a wingless fairy. A really pissed one.

“Close your fist around me. Gently. Please?”

Even snaps out of his thoughts at Isak’s request. He is a bit nervous to fulfill it, but he can’t deny Isak anything. He never could. So, he wraps his fingers lightly around Isak, until his frail little body is completely covered. Only his head peeks out of Even’s fist, and he is smiling.

“Tighter. Just a bit.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to break your bones.”

“You won’t. Just a little squeeze. It feels so safe.” Isak is blushing a bit. This is weird, even for them, the couple who has seen various ways magic can screw one over. That week Even spent as a dog was the most interesting one of his life, yet.

Even squeezed Isak just a little bit. Isak sighed, happy and content, and rested his head on Even’s finger.

“Fuck that feels nice. It’s like the best hug ever, times ten.”

“It’s super weird when you say fuck when you’re smaller than a banana.”

“I’m a fucking grown ass man, Even. This is just a hiccup. A bug. It’ll pass.”

“Will it?” Even asks, bringing his hand to his chest pocket and uncurling his fingers. Isak slides down along his hand into the pocket and snuggles up in there.

“I should hope so. If it doesn’t, I’ll just live in your pocket for the rest of my days.”

Even hums. It makes Isak giggle, the vibrations must feel intense in there.

“Works for me.”

Isak is quiet for a bit. Even can feel him press against his chest, against the beat of his heart.

“Are you sure? I mean. It is possible that I won’t change back, ever. Everybody would understand if you wanted to move on.”

Even rolls his eyes.

“Issy. You didn’t move on when I was a dachshund. I’m not filing a divorce just because you can sleep in my pocket.”

“Promise?”

“Yes! Promise. Now, want to see what I bought today?”

“Of course?”

Even chuckles. Yes, Isak is impatient with presents. That’s one of the reasons Even loves getting them for him. He grabs the bag and pushes his hand inside.

“Let’s see. First of all, I got you an outfit. It’s for some japanese doll, so the options were limited. It was either a schoolgirl, a french maid or this. Please don’t hate me.” Even takes out the little yellow onepiece. It’s has long pointy ears in the hood, with black tips, and a tail shaped like a lightning bolt. Isak stares at it, then at Even, in disbelief.

“That’s a fucking Pikachu.”

Even nods. Yes. It’s a Pikachu costume. But when he stood in the shop and thought about tiny Isak dressed like a maid his brain kind of overheated. The Pikachu was the safest choice.

“It’s clothing. We’ll order you something better online, but you need to wear something today.”

Isak rustles around in the pocket.

“I can wear you!”

“Not when I’m working you can’t. I’m not taking you out in my pocket, what if you grow back to your own size when we’re out and about?”

Isak sighs. He’s still huffing and puffing.

“Fine! I’ll be a Pikachu, but we’re ordering something else  _ today. _ Got it?”

Even places the costume on the table next to the phone.

“Yes. Of course. Now, I also got you these.” Even takes out a tiny punch bowl. It’s made for a doll house, and it’s too small for Isak to use for punch, but the perfect size for angel hair noodles or milk and crushed cereal and such. Breadcrumbs. A single popped corn kernel. Basically, something Isak can eat from. And a doll house vase for him to use as a glass as well.

“And this.” Even places a gray ball of yarn next to the other things. “I got the nicest, softest yarn I could find. The lady at the store told me this wool-silk blend was the best choice for something against bare skin. You can sleep in it.”

Isak looks at the yarn, interested.

“Bring it up here, please?”

Even does. He raises the ball of yarn against his chest so Isak can bury his arms and face in it.

“Ooooh. Yes, this is great. Thanks, babe, you really are the best.”

“I just try to love you. Take care of you.”

“Oh, you do love me. The fact you’re living in this city with me proves it.”

Even has to agree. It’s been interesting, to say the least. Terrible, at times. But with Isak Even has been able to face anything. There’s nothing they can’t handle together.

“Did you find anything helpful?” Even picks up the phone in his hand and scrolls through the article. It’s pretty recent, delightfully. The properties of magic tend to change over time. It’s like magic is constantly rewriting its own rules.

“Wellllllll.”

Even looks down and into his pocket. Isak is blushing. Why is he blushing? Even looks at the phone again, and checks the tabs.

“Issy.”

“Yes?”

“Have you been watching porn while I was away?”

“Mmmmmaybe?”

Even rolls his eyes.

“I can’t help it! For some reason being tiny is making me horny all the time. And porn is super immersive when you’re smaller than the screen. Just saying.”

Okay, Even has to admit he’s interested. He opens the tab and puts the phone down on the table. He readjusts the image until the people in it are about Isak’s size.

Isak is clinging to the edge of Even’s chest pocket and peeking out. He is squirming a bit.

“What are you doing, babe?”

“Just enjoying the view.” Even collects the Pikachu suit, the hat, the dishes and the yarn off the table and sets them on the kitchen counter. He reaches into his chest pocket and picks Isak out of there. He pauses for a second, during which they both appreciate the feeling they get from the fact Even can just pick Isak up like that. It’s weird, and exciting, and new.

Even places Isak gently on the table, next to the phone. It looks obscene in the best of ways. Isak, naked by the guys on the screen, all of them the same size. Isak animated and alive, the porn stars frozen mid motion.

“Touch them”, Even says, quietly. This is new. They’re testing the waters to see if they like them. Isak licks his lips and then gets on his knees by the phone. He runs his small hands over the muscles of the man on his hands and knees on the bed. He strokes at the guy’s face and leans down to taste his mouth.

It feels odd. But good-odd. Even feels like he isn’t supposed to be turned on by watching Isak with porn stars, but still he is, and that contradiction is just making him hornier. Even slips his hand between his own legs, to feel his dick get harder inside is skinny jeans.

“Your breath is so hot and wet when you get hard”, Isak says. “Do you like what you’re seeing?”

Oh, that little minx. Even can’t help but unbutton his jeans. He needs room. Even can see the wicked glint in Isak’s eyes. Issy is thrilled to see this is turning Even on this much. He sits up on his heels.

“Prop the phone up.”

Even does what Isak asks him to. He sets the case so the phone can stand on its side, and Isak can face his counteractors. Isak touches the screen, making the video start, and moves the slider until he finds a part he likes.

“Sit on the floor babe.”

Even slides down from the chair. He is tall enough to see over the table’s edge. He can see Isak and the porn stars in front of him. Isak gets on his hands and knees on the table and backs down until his body covers the bottom’s body, their poses matching. Isak taps the screen with his foot and the video starts playing again, the top’s dick disappearing behind Isak’s ass in a steady rhythm of hard thrusts.

It really needs barely any imagination at all.

Especially when Isak is moaning the way he moans when Even gives it to him hard.

Even has to grab his rock hard dick right now. He does. He wraps his fingers around it and slides his hand up and down, his eyes glued to Isak’s tiny body writhing in pleasure, pounded by the porn star. When the scene ends Isak does another search, finds the bottom on his back and the top sucking his dick, and places his face exactly at the right spot. He moves his head up and down, swallowing that big porn star dick all the way down.

Isak is really into this. Even can tell, his hips are bucking involuntarily, much like Even’s hips are nudging against his hand. Maybe it wouldn’t be all bad if Isak had to stay tiny for the rest of his life. They obviously could make do. Even moves his hand faster, his passion throbbing in his ears, and he makes a little moan Isak recognises.

“Stand up”, Isak hurries to ask. He slides on his back on the table, his legs spread, his dick hard, and strokes his chest with his hands. “Fucking drown me.”

“Holy fuck”, Even manages to gasp. He scutters up to his feet and keeps touching himself, feverishly, his dick towering over Isak so big that Isak disappears behind it almost completely.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Even comes. He comes all over Isak, and this time it’s literal. He doesn’t hit Isak’s face, which is good, given that Isak might actually drown in it, but he covers all of Isak’s chest and stomach completely. Isak is squirming, his eyes closed and his head pushed back, moaning in extasy. Isak has always loved it when Even comes on him, but this time -- fuck.

Even has to sit down. He sits on the chair and slides his finger along Isak’s wet, semen covered body. He doesn’t really press down, scared he’d hurt Isak, but he is offering Isak his finger to grind on. Isak wraps his arms and legs around it, making the cum squish on the table from between them, and slides his body up and down.

It doesn’t take long for Isak’ to come. His tiny body tenses up and then releases, and as he lets go Even pulls his finger back. Isak is lying in the puddle of their jizz, panting, exhausted and happy.

Even could totally live like this.


End file.
